


Dwell in Possibility

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [33]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm sick, I write drabbles for friends' requests. </p><p>The Small Hobbit asked for: <i>Reese trying to hide the large bloodstain on his shirt.</i></p><p>As my lovely mate has not yet seen season three, this is set rather nebulously in season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



John had planned to say goodnight and slink home to lick his wounds but Bear had caught one whiff of him and flattened his ears, whining. 

 

Finch sighed heavily. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Bear nosed his hand. John petted him, muttering "I would have got away with it too if it wasn't for you, meddling dog."

"One Velma crack, _Freddie_ , and you won't get any Lidocaine." 

Finch smoothed the fingers of his latex gloves. 

John had to look away. Had to get away.

"I don't need any. I'm going home." 

Finch's hand to his chest stopped him dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take your shirt off, Mr. Reese."

"It's nothing."

"It looks like something to me." Finch's hand slid gently down towards the large blood stain on John's shirt.

"Stop." John didn't realize how forcefully he'd grabbed Finch's wrist until he gasped. 

He released Finch immediately. 

"Sorry." Finch stripped the gloves off, not making eye contact. "I didn't realize that you... I'm sorry."

Finch _knew_. 

He rushed to reassure him. "It doesn't have to change anything, Finch."

"Thank you." Finch handed over the first aid kit. "And don't worry, Mr. Reese, despite my feelings I'll keep my hands to myself in future."


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Finch's reassurances, he'd left to give them both some breathing space. 

While he was quite sure Finch had been involved with Nathan before Grace, Finch would never want anything more than friendship from John because Finch knew _everything_ about him. 

Still, he found himself bitterly disappointed. 

Reason couldn't kill hope and Finch had taught him to hope again. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to forgive Finch for that. 

...If only he'd felt up to enduring Finch's clinical handling once again instead of the lover's touch he craved, he could have at least kept that possibility alive.


	4. Chapter 4

John had been halfway home, feeling sorry for himself, when his training had kicked in analyzing available data for any strategic advantage. 

_Despite my feelings I'll keep my hands to myself in future._

He was an idiot. 

 

He'd loped up the library stairs two at a time, trying to think of what to say. 

He hadn't said anything. He'd reached for Finch not realizing how he might interpret it until Finch had thrown up his hands in a defensive gesture. 

"I misunderstood." John cradled Harold's face, softly stroking his cheek, _asking_.

"Misapprehension is a terrible thing," Harold answered, kissing him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dwell in Possibility (Chinese Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298671) by [lzqsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk)




End file.
